


Go Crazy

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Soft Lee Taeyong, this is just 2k of taeten feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Ten spends the night with his recovering boyfriend, Taeyong.That's it.That's the fic.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 29
Kudos: 113





	Go Crazy

Johnny likes to think of himself as a softie. He likes when he’s described as a cat despite his huge frame, he likes clothes that are one or two sizes too big, he likes plushies more than what’s probably normal. He’s NCT’s resident softie, and with that secret title come certain duties, one of which includes caring for overworked persons.

He knows how much it upset their leader when he was benched for the Beyond Live concert, but he _needed_ the rest and their dongsaengs did a _really amazing_ job filling in his parts on such short notice. So, he went with them to the celebratory afterparty, courtesy of WayV’s dorms and Chinese takeout, then he bought a strawberry cake from Taeyong’s favorite little bakery.

Doyoung glances at him, away from his phone, as they wait in the elevator. “Don’t tell me that’s who I think it’s for.”

“What? You jealous cause I’m beating you at your best friend duties?” Johnny smiles smugly, holding the cute pink box in his hands. Donghyuck snickers, though he’s still buried in his phone, bucket hat and scruffy hair obscuring his eyes.

Doyoung glances briefly at Donghyuck, probably contemplating whether to pop him one or not, but returns his attention to Johnny. “No. I’m the one with the Cartier ring, not you—” he twirls the shining silver bit around his index finger as Johnny scoffs—“I’m asking because I think you should wait till tomorrow to give it to him, hyung.”

“Why? The night is still young and we both _know_ he isn’t asleep.”

The elevator dings as it arrives on their floor. Donghyuck steps out, doesn’t wait for them. Johnny begins to follow, but stops when Doyoung doesn’t.

“I’m telling you. You don’t wanna go in there… or anywhere near there.”

Johnny quirks a brow, holding a hand out to keep the elevator doors from closing. Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Surely, you noticed _your_ best friend wasn’t exactly present at Kun’s party.”

He thinks back and realizes with surprise that Ten was missing in action throughout the whole of the celebratory party… He naturally assumed he’d gone to bed… or gone to keep Louis and Leon company away from all their racket.

Doyoung presses another button on the inside.

“Where are you going?” Johnny steps completely out of the elevator.

“Jaehyun has a special bottle of wine. We’re gonna split it and listen to his records,” Doyoung smirks and waves his fingers as the elevator doors close.

Johnny trudges towards the dorm’s kitchen, quietly slipping the cake box into the fridge. He contemplates texting Taeyong, but decides against it. He could check on them? He stares Taeyong’s door down. He doesn’t hear much but some soft music, just barely. He shakes his head, better not or Ten will have his head on a silver platter.

  
  
  


“Sounds like they’re back.”

Taeyong glances over his shoulder. Ten stands at the door with his ear pressed to it, a fluffy robe sits over his shoulders, the sash is loosely tied. The ends of the grey robe come to mid-thigh and the miles of muted honey skin, under the light of the computer screen, stretch after that, over sculpted thighs, calves. Gunfire brings his attention back to the computer, just in time for him to see his character die.

He frowns and exits the match. He hears his bed creak lightly behind him, the rustle of his comforter and sheets.

“Have you died already?”

“Yeah.” He pushes away from his desk and stands slowly. His waist doesn’t hurt too bad, but it will if he tries moving around like normal.

“Top 50?”

“Top 15.”

Ten is splayed out on his side, covers nearly pushed off the bed. The robe is now untied, but it reveals nothing more than his chest. A clean strip of smooth skin over lithe muscles and bones, the edges of his tattoo peek out. “Impressive—” Ten smiles as Taeyong slides into bed beside him, slowly, carefully—“Does it hurt?”

“Only if I twist too much. I don’t think I could handle another round,” Taeyong sighs and nestles onto his back, reaching over Ten to grab his bunny plushie and hug it to his bare torso. He feels bad. His injury limits a lot of what he can do, especially getting his boyfriend off.

Ten grabs one of his hands, intertwining their fingers. “That’s fine. We can hang out here and do nothing.”

Taeyong smiles, bringing Ten’s hand up to place a lingering kiss to his knuckles. His skin smells faintly of his body lotion, coco among one of the fragrances, the clean scent of facial products. Ten hums, pleased, and tugs Taeyong’s arm up and over him so he’s tucked into his side, his head resting on his shoulder beside one of the bunny’s giant floppy pink ears. Taeyong’s hand splays over the curve of his lower back and rests there, a warm weight.

Ten was buzzed full of energy when he arrived earlier, infecting Taeyong with it as soon as their lips met. Both were urged on by the fact that the dorm was virtually empty and by the simple notion of missing each other. They see each other most of the time, sure, but it’s never just Ten and Taeyong exclusively.

Taeyong stood with his back to the wall, keeping his posture straight and good like he was instructed to do. And watched tortuously as Ten did all the work, riding and grinding and scolding him if he so much as bent forward to bring him closer, until eventually his boyfriend had mercy and stood so they were back to chest, so Taeyong could wrap his arms around his waist and lean his forehead on his shoulder.

It was a new position to scratch off their list anyway even if it ended quicker than usual. Ten went to freshen up after that, having brought his pajamas and night stuff, and Taeyong plopped himself down at the computer for a round or two of PUBG.

He feels Ten press kisses to his jaw, soft perfect little lips. Just a small part of his home. “You were tensing up,” Ten murmurs. “You gotta relax, Yongie.”

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“I hope it’s about me.” Ten keeps pressing kisses along his jaw. Chaste, sweet ones.

“Always about you, Tenie,” Taeyong whispers, lets his hand wander down over the curve of his ass, hiking the robe up and fitting two sneaky fingertips through to skim a puckered rim.

Ten’s breath catches in his throat, lips dragging on his neck. “Thought you were tired.”

Taeyong pouts, turning to face him so their noses touch. “For me?” He practically mews, pressing one finger against the relaxed ring of muscle.

Ten arches a brow, “Are you begging for ass right now?”

Taeyong pouts harder, makes his voice squeaky almost, “Maybe.”

“Save that for your vlives. I want my Taeyong, not czennie’s Taeyong.” Ten pecks his lips softly and lays his head down again, resting a leg over Taeyong’s so he has better access.

“Is there a difference between the two?” Taeyong brings his two fingers up to his mouth, coating them with saliva before letting them circle his rim, relaxing the muscle further before dipping into velvet warmth.

“Now that you mention it, no.”

Taeyong giggles and presses his face to Ten’s hair, the smell of his shampoo and of his Ten strong in the long strands. It’s almost the same scent on his plushie. He remembers begging his boyfriend to sleep with it for a month before returning it to him. The smell that is so distinctly Ten has stuck to his bunny for a long while now and kept him company through the nights where he’s produced track after track without break.

Ten moans softly as he works his fingers as far as they’ll go, down to the knuckles and held back by his pert ass. Taeyong really wishes he could give him more and settles on adding another finger. Ten muffles a moan, biting not his lip, but Taeyong’s, devouring his pliant mouth, perfect rose-shade pouting lips.

“Yongie—” Ten whispers breathlessly between kisses—“I’m so proud of you.”

Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat, air completely stolen from his lungs.

“Everything you do is amazing, baby.” Ten smiles, leaning up so he can stare his boyfriend down. “I love you.”

And, somehow, Taeyong manages to choke on nothing, cheeks burning on overtime, and incredibly enamored. It’s not the first time and he hopes with all his might it won’t be the last, “I— I love you too, Tenie.”

Ten smiles wide, nuzzling their noses together. “Ok, now that we’re on the same page, let me take care of you.”

“You _are_ taking care of—”

Taeyong gasps when he feels familiar thin fingers skim at the waistband of his boxers and smoothly glide under to envelop his dick in a cool palm. He leans his head back into his pillows, lips parting around a breathy moan. They only grow louder with every dry drag, every pull of his sensitive skin, becoming wetter now with precum.

“Not so loud, baby, remember? We’re not alone anymore.” Ten sucks a possessive hickey alongside the red and pink ones adorning his collarbones. Now that he’s out of the spotlight, he can leave as many as he likes. Taeyong hugs his plushie closer, pressing his face to it to muffle himself.

Ten smirks and keeps stroking and tugging until he’s straining against his boxers. Taeyong whines when the touches stop, when Ten draws away from him to grab their lube. He nearly melts as his boyfriend drizzles the clear liquid over his fingers and reaches under and between his legs to stuff himself with as many as he can.

Taeyong traces the lines of his muscles, standing out in his thighs, along his abdomen, in his arm. As he crouches over his lap, fingering his hole till it’s wet, the computer screen, still alive, gives him a soft silhouette. Liquid drips down from where Ten keeps pleasuring himself, clear liquid, catching the light in sparkles before meeting Taeyong’s own flexing abdomen.

The robe is in the way. He reaches to slip it off, but Ten keeps him held down with a firm hand on his chest, nearing his throat. Taeyong’s adam’s apple bobs visibly. Ten smirks and shrugs one shoulder off first, revealing the clean swoop of his neck down to his shoulder, the tattoo on his chest greeting him completely now.

“I got what you need, baby—” Ten whispers lowly, starting goosebumps racing along Taeyong’s skin—“You just lay there and take it like a good boy.”

Taeyong whines affirmation, eyes glued to Ten, trying to appreciate and carve all of the features so uniquely Ten into his mind. The robe comes off and is cast aside. Ten tugs his boxers down to his thighs and repositions himself right on Taeyong’s lap, lining his dick up with his dripping rim. Taeyong gasps and presses his face further into his bunny, glancing up through its fluffy fur once to see himself steadily disappearing into Ten. A broken moan leaves his muffled mouth when Ten is seated, strong thighs encasing his hips, wet velvet heaven wrapped all around him like a blanket with a mind of its own, fox-like eyes searing his own.

A million things pass between them with just one look and Ten smiles, leaning forward to drape himself across Taeyong’s body, pinning him, anchoring him from drifting off and losing himself in the pleasure. Taeyong’s breath hitches, pressed against Ten, skin to skin.

Ten removes the plushie between them, setting it aside so it sits in Taeyong’s arm. He chuckles as he places its ears over its face, “No peeking. Daddy’s busy.”

“Tenie—”

“Door’s locked and the music’s still playing. It’s a looooong playlist.” Ten smiles, grabbing Taeyong’s chin, tilting it enough that he opens his mouth. He sinks down without warning, sealing their lips together. Taeyong whines in his throat, running his hands over Ten’s arms, his thumb skimming the tattoos on his right arm, up until they rest over his shoulders, on the nape of his neck.

Ten tilts his head this way and that, keeping his hold on Taeyong’s chin, leading. He kisses like he wants to map out every part of him, feeling out every angle of their lips together. Wet and plush and surreal. Taeyong takes all he gives, like he might die without it, without Ten. He thinks he might’ve come close a few times.

He hisses, moans into Ten when he feels his deft, cool fingers play with his nipples. Skimming over, round and round before harshly pinching and rolling the nubs between his fingers. He can feel Ten smirking against his mouth, the warmth of his own harsh breath against his cheek, lip, and nose. He digs his fingers into Ten’s hair when he keeps kneading and taking him apart little by little.

“Ten—”

“What’s the matter, Yongie?” He bumps their noses together once, twice and smiles like normal like they aren’t buried in each other, like his fingers aren’t teasing and playing with him.

Taeyong whines, high and breathy, “Please… Please, Ten… Tenie…” He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. He wants to be all with Ten. He wants Ten to be all with him.

Ten smiles kindly, skims his hands up to cup his cheeks, stroking his thumbs over the prominent bones. Adoration plays in his eyes, sweet sweet brown eyes that study his. “Overwhelmed already? Haven’t even started yet, Tae.” He chuckles softly and presses a kiss between his eyes, and, when they close of their own accord, he kisses the lids.

His lungs begin to catch up with him, his heart mostly steadies.

“I wish I could take all your weariness away, Yongie,” Ten whispers. “I wish lots of things, you know.”

Taeyong sighs, smiling a little when Ten rises and falls on his chest ever so slightly. “I’ll be fine.”

Ten frowns, hands still on his face, “Yeah, you’d better be. I don’t wanna have to sue the company for permanently damaging my future husband.”

Taeyong shakes his head, hiding his burning face in the crook of Ten’s neck. Ten hugs him the best he can, resting his elbows and forearms just under Taeyong’s shoulders so his hands can rest at the long strands near his neck.

“You talk so…” Taeyong murmurs, when he gains his bearings again, forcing himself out of dreams of house searching with Ten, cooking and cleaning for him, supporting him in any way he can.

Ten hums, “Confidently? I know.”

“So certain… Anything could happen…”

“True—” Ten kisses the side of his head—“Whatever happens though, I’ll always choose you. I’m pretty sure you’re _it_ for me, Yongie. We on the same page?”

Taeyong knows he’s blushing like an insane amount, but he meets Ten’s eyes anyway, “Always.”

“See?” Ten smiles and tenses, reminding Taeyong of just the kind of position they’re in, “Ready for the rest of your specially-catered Ten care package?”

“Please.”

After that, Taeyong really does believe he finds his all in Ten.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic of the year! Woo! First of all, I'm seeing WAYYYY too much bottom!ty bullshit in the taeten tag lately. Now I know that doesn't really matter THAT MUCH, but if your reasoning for it is cause of taeyong's personality and pretty face, well then idk what to tell you other than fuck you.  
> Your internalized gender norms are showing, bby!  
> Let me be clear, on my page, we tear that shit down. Fuck those norms and fuck anyone upholding them! Also, transphobes, we don't want any of the shit here. Here's a PSA: I know it doesn't offend some, but for those who it does, if you or a fic writer you love write a character who happens to be a boy and also has a pussy, but isn't exclusively labeled transgender or bigender, I'm just gonna assume you're either a sexualizing piece of shit or ignorant.  
> You heard it here first, folks.  
> Anyway!
> 
> I don't know the details or extent of ty's injury, but I really hate how people are celebrating his absence pretty much. I really hope he takes the time to recover fully and I hope y'all liked this :)  
> I have many exciting fics planned for this year and I hope y'all will continue to rock with me and enjoy the works. Thank y'all so much for your support and love and comments last year. Personally, it was probably the shittiest year I've lived by far, but the little community we formed here together was definitely one of the best parts. So big thank you again! I know I would have long given up writing had it not been for y'all.  
> I hope y'all spent the new year well and happy! Let's do our best for this one too!  
> Love y'all tons!


End file.
